


What The Heck I Gotta Do

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gay, High School AU, M/M, like super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were couple of the year so it was a bit of a shock when John Laurens broke up with Alexander Hamilton that morning.





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander wasn't sure what he was going to do. It was his second year in high-school. He was a sophomore, now. Alexander had spent the year before learning who his friends and enemies were.His enemies being Jefferson, Madison, and sometimes even Burr. Friends included; Hercules Mulligan, Lafayette, Eliza and of course, his boyfriend, John Laurens. They were the high-school's couple of the year. They were the so cute, it was disgusting. So Alexander was in a bit of a shock after being broken up with John that morning. To say he was upset would be an understatement. He honestly thought him and John would be forever, that he had found his soul mate. It turned out that wasn't true Alexander supposed after recent events.


	2. The Story of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex recounts what happened leading up to the break up.

 Alexander couldn't believe how stupid he was. Usually he prided himself on the fact he was the top of his class. His quick wit was what had kept him alive for so long and yet he hadn't seen the signs that John was going to break up with him. It was so obvious looking back at it. John had been quiet and reserved the entire week leading up to the break which happened to be the day before school started.

  _"Hey! Hey John! Are you excited for school? It's only week away." Alexander exclaimed excitedly to John who was looking at his phone which honestly he payed more attention to then to Alexander. But Alexander didn't think anything of it, John always would love him even if he did look at phone more than Alex. Right?_

_"Hmmmm? Uh Yeah..." John answered obvious to anyone he wasn't really listening or caring but Alexander ignored this assuming John had a lot on his mind. Alex rambled on about how he already planned on talking to the teachers on the first day back to get information on what they were doing this school year so he could get ahead. He was so excited and full of passion and of course John didn't notice any of it as he was on his phone. The most uncomfortable fact was that he was smiling uncontrollably at his phone the entire time, Alexander just took this as a sign and assumed John was listening to him._

_"I'm just so excited for this school year. It's a lot of information and while sometimes school sucks and the people there suck not to name any names-Jefferson- but it's still great to have a place where we can learn. And the thought that some people throw that away makes me sad. Some people don't get the chance to learn in other countries, I mean damn even in this country. I am not throwing away my shot and some people do without a care while some people don't even get a shot and-"_

_"Alexander." John interrupted Alexander from his rant. Alex stopped surprised and not expecting to be stopped in the first place. He let his mouth go on for too long again didn't he? He really needed to stop doing that._

_"Alex, I have to go. I have to uh go uh... help my brother with cleaning his room! Yeah so I gotta leave now have a good night," John said getting up and heading to the door of Alexander's house. Alexander unsure of why John suddenly had to help his brother ignored the feeling of sadness that settled in his body and forced a smile. He got up and followed John to the door._

_"Okay goodnight, John. I love y-" Alexander spoke but John left quickly shutting the door to Alexander's house before Hamilton could finish his sentence. This leaving Alex all alone struggling to push all the thoughts about John not loving him anymore. That couldn't be right Alexander promised himself. He and John had just reached a rough patch in their relationship that would be over soon. It would be fine. He knew it would be._

It wasn't fine though Alexander realized looking back on what happened. That was only one time John ignored and left early of the many more times he would do it. How did Alexander not realize what was happening.

_Alexander and John were having dinner at Alex's. Alexander, himself, had made a full meal from scratch to impress John. And the meal he made was very impressive not that John would know that. John was supposed to come to Alexander's house at 6. It was 6:30. Alexander paced around the house wondering what had happened to John. He had texted him and called him but got no response. Soon the time had passed to it being 7. Around then Alex started putting away sighing dejectedly in doing so. He hoped John was alright. Just as Hamilton finished putting the food away his phone began to ring._

_"John?" Alexander answered the phone._

_"Alex,babe-" Alexander cringed at the use of babe, John never called him that. "Something came up, I'm sorry I can't make it tonight." John explained. There was music in the background and lots talking like he was at a clu- 'No' Alexander thought. 'John wouldn't skip dinner with me for a club it's probably just a tv or something.'_

_"Oh okay! I'm glad you're alright! I had begun to worry haha." Alexander forced out hoping his voice didn't sound too strained._

_"Thanks for understanding babe-" Alexander cringed at that word again. Why was John calling him that. "I promise I'll make it up, bye!"_

_"Okay bye, John. I love y-" John hung up from the phone. He once again had ignored Alex._

_It was going to be okay. They were going to be okay._

 They weren't okay. There was one more incident before the break up.

_Hamilton couldn't understand what just happened. They were arguing. It had started off with Alexander asking John if they could play a game, any game for all Alex cared he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend who seemed like he wanted nothing to do with Hamilton. John, unsurprisingly, rejected Alex's offer saying he actually had to go at that moment. Alexander really would have let it slide if John hadn't been on his phone the entire time. He was fed up with being ignored and unloved for too long._

_"John what the fuck is the problem?" Alexander snapped._

_"What do you mean?" retorted John._

_"Why are you trying to avoid any contact with me? Why won't you spend time with me?" Alexander questioned._

_"I do spend time with Alexander. Did we not just now?" John spitted at Alexander who was starting to get worried-no afraid of what was happening._

_"Why the fuck do you think everything is about you? Because it's not! The world doesn't revolve around Alexander FUCKING Hamilton!' John yelled and stepped forward causing Alex to step back with fear in his eyes._

_"S-sorry John I-I'll s-stop being s-so selfish" Alexander whimpered._

_"No you won't! Don't lie to me!" John screamed in Alex's face pinning to the wall, gripping Alexander so hard Alex knew he would have bruises on his wrists._

_"I-I-I'm s-sor-ry I-I" Alexander sobbed._

_"Alexander stop stuttering! What the fuck is wrong with you? I can't do with you. I'm leaving!" He shouted letting go of Alexander who fell to the ground. John left_ _slamming the door behind him._

_Alexander stayed on the ground crying his heart out. He kept repeating "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry" over and over again until late the afternoon. He should have just let John go. Why did he interfere?_

_John of course came back the next day apologizing and tripping over himself to make sure Hamilton was alright. John, however, noticed when Alexander flinched because of quick movement or loud noises. And John honestly felt bad. He didn't mean to cause Alexander so much pain._

Alexander looked back these memories wondering why he was torturing himself with such thoughts. And then there was the break up.

  _Things seemed to be getting better. John was spending more time with him and everything was going well. Alexander got a text from John telling him to meet up with him in the park at 12. Alex got excited, expecting it to be a date. Maybe it was the last picnic of summer before school started the next day! Alexander didn't know but dressed himself up very nicely. Soon it was 11:45 and Alexander started making his way over to see John. When he got the park, he immediately spotted John. While John didn't look happy Hamilton just assumed he was in deep thought._

_"Hello John!" Alexander grinned._

_"Alexander..." John trailed off a serious look in his eyes._

_Hamilton's smile dropped off his face,"Is something wrong, John?'_

_"Alexander I think it's time we..." John took a deep breath and sighed. He knew he was going to hurt Alex no matter how he phrased it. "I think it's time we break up."_

_Just like that you could see all the drain out of Alexander's face. His eyes welling up with tears. "Break up? John what did I do wrong? I promise I can make it better!" Alex explained frantically. John sighed he knew this would be hard for Hamilton to understand._

_"There's nothing you can do. I mean it quite literally when I say the generic it's not you it's me. Thank you for spending the time with me this past year. Good bye Alexander Hamilton." And with that John left Alex standing in a park all alone with a broken heart._

That was yesterday. This is today. The first day of school. The first time seeing John after the break up. And honestly? Alexander had no idea what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me all day to write haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. May I say that I do not think that John Laurens is abusive or cruel at all. I really quite love him it's just to go along with the plot in my head he had to be a bit of an ass. Anyway stay strong guys, gals, and non-binary pals! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Just a preview next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
